It is common practice for cybercriminals to prey on their victims by sending them malicious electronic messages such as emails, text messages (SMS, MMS . . . ) or instant messages (WhatsApp, WeChat, Line, Telegram . . . ). Such cyberthreats, which may employ phishing, ransomware or cryptominers, for example, often contain Uniform Resource Locators (URLs) embedded in the electronic messages. Responsive to such threats, security vendors have developed URL scanning technologies to detect and block malicious URLs, using a wide range of algorithms and technologies such as machine learning, text mining, sandboxing and/or computer vision techniques. Such URL scanning technologies have been quite successful in detecting these online cyberthreats. As a result, the cybercriminals' bottom lines have been negatively impacted. To protect their illicit revenue stream, cybercriminals responded by implementing mechanisms to identify and block these security vendors scanners.